Numerous types of downrigger assemblies have been devised including a line release used in cooperation with a weighted cable in order to cause the fishing line to trail at a predetermined, submerged level from a boat. Typically, the weighted cable or downline has a substantial weight at its lower end to maintain the downline in a nearly vertical orientation; and, while the fishing line is weighted as well, it is not weighted to the same degree and will run from the line release device in a substantially horizontal direction and somewhat above the weighted end of the downline. Thus, there is a greater tendency for the weighted end of the downline to snag and, in the past, inadequate provision has been made for recovery of the downline; or, in cases where the downline is not recoverable, to effectively retrieve the line release device independently of the downline. The present invention is believed to overcome these and other problems in connection with downrigger apparatus and, in particular, contemplates a line release device for releasable attachment to the downline at the desired depth as well as to facilitate secure but detachable connection of the fishing line in such a way as to adjustably control the amount and direction of force required to release the fishing line in the event of a strike. Moreover, it is desirable to minimize wear, danger of snagging or severing of the fishing line, particularly at its point of connection to the line release mechanism.
Representative patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,121,279 to G. Beck; 2,573,981 to F. W. Nelson; 2,623,320 to V. L. Bowman; 2,749,649 to A. L. Fitzsimmons; 3,816,954 to K. E. Bissonette; 3,961,437 to G. F. Lewis; 4,012,863 to J. Lori; 4,028,837 to N. E. Clark; 4,069,611 to J. G. Dusich et al; 4,173,091 to J. E. Emory, Jr.; 4,221,068 to L. J. Roemer, Jr.; 4,261,130 to S. R. Cudnohufsky; 4,267,659 to R. Grasso; 4,395,841 to W. D. Shedd et al; 4,417,414 to R. A. Hood et al; 4,430,823 to W. J. Henze et al; 4,453,336 to R. G. Lowden; 4,520,589 to M. G. Loomis; 4,565,026 to A. E. Bohme; and 4,574,516 to W. D. Shedd et al.